1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic conference system, and particularly to a method of extemporaneously displaying additional image data in a type of conference that is conducted while reference materials for the conference are being displayed on a display device.
2. Related Art
Recently, quite a lot of companies have introduced electronic conference systems so as to improve the efficiency of meetings. An electronic conference system is not necessarily limited to a conference that is conducted while conference participants located at places remote from each other are interconnected via a network, and can simply be defined as a conference which is conducted with conference participants using their own information devices such as computers.
Conventional electronic conference systems include a system that has a system structure including a touch panel display device placed in a conference room such as an electronic white board. Use of such a touch panel display device allows each conference participant to refer to the same reference materials and also allows the participants to have discussions while putting writing on the displayed material, as necessary. In general, a presenter of a conference previously prepares for reference materials to be displayed on the touch panel display device by making them electronically available, for example, and at the conference, the presenter appropriately changes the display materials in accordance with the subject of discussion.